1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of appliance testing apparatus and more particularly to testing apparatus for cooking ranges, ovens, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently necessary, especially for in-home or on-site repair of domestic cooking ranges, ovens, and the like, to test the circuitry, switches, and heating elements for short circuits, open circuits, and worn or malfunctioning components. By so testing the appliance, the component requiring repair can be accurately identified and the repair function expeditiously performed. A test apparatus for so identifying the area to be repaired is especially useful in those heating appliances having numerous electrical connecting leads, switches, and heating elements. Numerous testing apparatuses have been available in various and diverse uses and for various and diverse devices but a need has existed in the area of appliance testing of cooking ranges, ovens, and the like for a relatively inexpensive, easily connected, and conveniently applied testing apparatus.